The Value of Strength
by QueenSword
Summary: "I'm not weak." She muttered, walking the path back to her support. Even as she spoke, she knew that in this world, she was weak. No combat training, no experience with violence or war. The pain had shaken her, making it real, and no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut, her familiar flat refused to reappear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I haven't updated anything in... well, in a very long time :') I started playing LoL last year and I love it, so I thought I'd share a first chapter I wrote. If people like it, I'll continue it, idk. I don't think this is particularly good but I'd really value people's opinion, I haven't written anything in ages. **

**Really hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Value of Strength  
**

_**"Ask not the sun why she sets,  
Why she shrouds her light away,  
Or why she hides her glowing gaze,  
When night turns crimson gold to grey."**_

**Chapter One**

_I have my exam tomorrow. So what am I doing? Playing League of Legends at three in the morning. _Elizabeth stretched in her desk chair and drained yet another can of Red Bull, letting the energy pulse through her veins and thinking about how she should really get some sleep. Her blurred vision making it difficult to concentrate on her spawning champion, failing to remember who she had even summoned. _Just one more game, _she thought, _just one more, then I'll sleep. _Her fingers cramped from the hours she had been hunched over her keyboard and mouse, refusing to even think about her final exams the next day. Her roommate had gone to bed hours ago, leaving her and the glowing light of the computer in the dark of the living room.

Elizabeth had tried to study, she really had. The desk was littered with old papers, textbooks, lecture notes, and everything else from her months of college preparation. After hours of looking sceptically at the hastily scribbled notes, she told herself that a 'well-earned break' was needed. By that, she meant close all her documents and tabs, and log onto League of Legends. The familiar _click _of the log in screen was like ecstasy. Invitations to games and private messages immediately popped up on the screen and she smiled. Of course, there was no going back now. Everyone knows the feeling of wanting a 'break' and the proceeding to play game after game until it's the early hours of the morning, and yet still managing to convince yourself that it'll be perfectly fine to get up for class in approximately 4 hours. Such was Elizabeth.

"For fuck's sake," she mumbled, annoyed at the sound of 'a summoner has disconnected'. A four vs. five would be lost within fifteen minutes, especially if their Nasus was left to farm top lane by himself. Her tired reactions still managed to get them to half an hour, after which both nexus turrets had been destroyed. If she was going to get to Diamond before the end of the season, she had to work for it, she supposed. Even when the game was inevitably lost, she still managed to score a triple kill and doggedly refused to surrender.

"lol why u dont surrender?" The Caitlyn from the opposing team typed in all-chat.

"cos u all picked noob champs and we can still win fck u scrub" The Garen replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. No game was lost until the end. Although when she died for the seventh time, she did begin to think it might be a lost cause. The grey view of summoner's rift would remain until her champion respawned. The combination of the grey computer screen and the darkness of the living room made her eyes heavy with exhaustion. A strand of long hair escaped the bun atop her head, but she lacked the energy to brush it out of her face. The computer fans whirred incessantly, complaining at being constantly switched on for such long periods of time.

She closed her eyes, feeling the heavy weight of fatigue. _Maybe I just need to rest my eyes. Then I can get back to the game and carry us.. _Her head slipped forward, coming to rest gently on the desk, her glasses digging almost painfully into the bridge of her nose. _Just a minute, then I'll get back up... _She fell into an almost instant doze, snoring softly as her eyelashes fluttered. Her last thought on this earth would be how she wished she could be anywhere but here. She didn't want to sit her exams or go out drinking with her flatmates. She wanted to be somewhere else

Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat, tangled in her own pyjamas and her glasses askew on her face. Before she even opened her eyes, there was a strong sense that something was not quite right. Disorientated by her change of position, she remembered falling asleep at the computer desk and now she could have sworn she was lying down, with what felt like cold stone beneath her body. A light breeze washed over her, smelling of grass and earth, and the tangy, coppery scent of blood. Her eyes snapped open and the words "Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" blared loudly within her own head, clear as day.

From her position on the ground and hardly daring to move her eyes, she surveyed her surroundings with an eerie calm. The first thing she was met with was a tiny ball of white fluff; it squeaked and nudged her arm when it noticed she was conscious, tongue lolling in a most peculiar fashion. Elizabeth squinted at it. The creature licked her nose. "Thirty seconds until minions spawn!" The voice came again, just as loud. Dragging her eyes away from what she assumed must be a Poro, she pulled herself upright.

_This is a very, very realistic dream. _The moss covered stone felt cold and damp beneath her bare feet as she looked out onto Summoner's Rift. _I am in such deep shit if I am meant to be able to fight in this dream. _The nexus glowed blue, wild flowers growing at its base and curling around the intricate stonework. A network of interweaving paths spread out into the dense forest that dominated her vision. Something nudged her foot and she looked down to see the Poro giving her a friendly head butt.

"What is it?" She asked the creature, throat dry and cracked, rubbing her cheek with the sleeve of her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas.

"LET US GO, CHILD!" A voice so deafening it almost made her fall over with the loudness of it. A huge, moustached man loomed over her, grinning. The Poro squeaked with excitement and ran in circles around the the giant's feet. Woad tattoos laced his vast shoulders with artistic precision, coiling around each arm in a brilliant blue. He leaned on what appeared to be a colossal door encased in ice, worn down from what must have been years of battle.

"...Braum?" Elizabeth said in a voice that squeaked like the Poro's, feeling lightheaded.

"I look after little one!" He spoke, proudly. "I do not know where you come from but you must be tested, yes? Come, let us be going."

"I just... I... what?" _Even for a dream, this is strange. I think this might be a sign that I should stop playing league before I go to bed. The graphics are pretty awesome though... _She thought, glancing down at her pyjamas and her general lack of armour or weapons or, well, anything. _This dream better conjure me up some sweet sword or some shit. _

"Minions have spawned!"

The announcer's voice echoed in her head. Braum was already half way down one of the paths before he stopped to look back at her, waiting. "Well, why not. I can't die, it's a dream, right?" She muttered under her breath and set off at a jog to keep up with her companion and almost jumping out of her skin when six small things emerged from the nexus wielding axes. "Minions..." She shouldn't have been surprised. They blinked up at her, not understanding who she was. She patted one of them on the head, "It'll be okay, buddy."

Braum was waiting for her at the turret, stroking his Poro on the head. "Time for the fighting, yes?" He beamed.

"Uh, sure." She answered, and realized for the first time that she was shaking, either from cold or fear.

He laughed. "Put away your worried face! Braum is here. As long as you kill the soldiers and keep back, I will keep you safe." _Now would be a great time to wake up, I'm cold and this is getting a little weird. _

"How will I kill when I have no weapon?" She said, dryly.

He pondered this for a moment, all the while the blue side minion waves trundled along and caught sight of the purple wave. They clashed and met in the melee and Elizabeth was surprised to hear herself wince at the gore the fighting soldiers produced. She was strangely fascinated by the blue orbs the caster minions fashioned and hurled at their enemies. The slight hissing sound when they met their targets was like strange music. It was just so... real.

Braum finally smiled and reached towards his door, grasping the ice in his hands and breaking off a long, sharp spear of ice. It did not melt at his touch, and where he pricked his finger, blood spilled out from the wound.

"Freljord ice! Sharp as steel!" He handed it to her and she took it gingerly. It was cold, as she expected, but not wet. Clear as crystal and smooth, it showed no signs of melting. The point was indeed sharp. The minions were still locked in combat. Experimentally, she threw the ice-made spear at one of the purple side soldiers, flinching when it passed straight through a blue minion and piercing the one it was fighting in the chest. The thing yelped, hitting the ground and eventually fading into the ground. The spear reappearing in her hand, just as it had been when Braum had given it to her.

"What."

Before she even had time to consider her confusion, Braum spoke, "Ah! Our opponents! Look alive, little one." He strode out into the lane, the massive door before him, only a relatively small chunk missing.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" She asked him, starting to panic. Except she would not understand true panic until she realized what Braum had said. "Lane opponents?" he raised her head to the purple team's turret. Then she panicked.

Two of the most intimidating people joined the lane. One glimmered with a spectral glow, alight with the ghostly spears strapped to her back and pitch black breast plates that protected her torso. The other glowed with a different light, honey blonde hair tumbled beneath her golden helmet. Sunlight seemed to radiate from every pore, emphasizing the solid armour that moved with her muscular body like liquid.

Elizabeth gulped. Their shields and spears would annihilate her within seconds. A strong hand on her shoulder made her look up to Braum. "Do not worry child. We all need to learn. You must be new champion, yes? Little thing like you needs to stay safe."

Kalista and Leona reached the minions, Leona disappearing into the tall grass that flanked the lane. Throwing the Freljord spear repeatedly at purple soldiers, she tried to still the quaking in her limbs. It was all too surreal for her to even think about how this had happened, or even _what_ had happened; but that didn't matter now. The sheer presence of Braum brought her an undeserved sense of safety, but just watching how confident he was in lane granted her some comfort. Lightly stretching her shoulders as she had seen Braum doing before (but not with the same unexpected elegance, he really was magnificent ). With a deep breath she began launching her spear at the purple soldiers, rarely hitting any but that didn't matter. She was reluctant to reduce the poor creatures to dust anyhow.

Kalista narrowed her eyes at her challenger, then gave the signal. From the grass, Leona nodded. With a shout of, "Feel the sun's glory!" her zenith blade lashed out from the foliage concealing her, hitting a poor, unsuspecting Elizabeth square in the chest. Pain shot through her body, shaking her out of whatever unjustified self-assurance she once had.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming, "Braum!" There was more pain as her collar bone was punctured by Kalista's spear. Her vision turned red, skin tearing. Clutching her own spear, she flung it in Kalista's general direction. It rushed by her with just a scratch to show for it.

"Stand behind Braum!" Her support leapt to her side, holding up his shield, intercepting Kalista's next thrown spear.

Elizabeth struggled to catch her breath, chest tight and head throbbing with the pain. _Wake up, wake up, wake up! _She thought. If there was any chance she could leave, she was going to try everything.

"You are not supposed to be here." The eerie, spectral voice of Kalista broke through to her. "Soft are the targets of our spears today."

"She is new champion!" Braum said.

"She is weak. The Institute vowed never to make champions like her again. Her world is frail."

Elizabeth clasped her stinging chest. "Then why am I here?" She whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"That is not an answer we can give." Braum looked down at her. She was so small compared to him. Compared to all of them she was small, both in size and in significance.

_I want to go back. I want to go home. _At the word "home", a blue light enfolded her and she felt herself lift off the ground. She sighed. _When I say "home", I don't mean "recall". _Nevertheless, she didn't stop it. Kalista and Leona didn't even try to intervene. She thought she even saw pity in the Radiant Dawn's eyes. Braum gave her an encouraging smile. When back at the base, she asked the shopkeeper what she could buy, but her creep score was apparently so appalling she could only afford a vampiric sceptre. Her wounds slowly closed up and healed, her strength returning.

"I'm not weak." She muttered, walking the path back to her support. Even as she spoke, she knew that in this world, she _was_ weak. No combat training, no experience with violence or war. The pain had shaken her, making it real, and no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes shut, her familiar flat refused to reappear. "I'm not weak!" She said again with more force. Annoyance began to course through her veins. Who did Kalista think she was? She didn't know a thing about her. Despite her irritation towards the Spear of Vengeance, she knew there was nothing she could do. Years of training did not suddenly appear over night, let alone a few minutes.

The game went on in a similar fashion; miserably. No matter how hard she tried to hit Kalista, her martial poise kept her dancing just out of reach. Braum kept intercepting the spears and stuns the pair threw their way. Elizabeth was tired. Often, the sound of "An ally has been slain!" reverberated in her head, as well as the less often, "An enemy has been slain!" She heard pings as well, knowing the individual sounds for 'assist me' or 'enemies missing'. Her muscles ached, lip swelling where she had gnawed it bloody out of anxiety.

The lane had been frozen for over five minutes, until Braum decided to recall. "Back I go." He spoke, looking weary. He had been dashing all about the lane, trying all at once to keep her from harm, as well as making sure he placed wards and poked them back. She wished she could be of more help.

She chewed her lip nervously. "Okay." The blue light enfolded him and a few seconds later, he disappeared.

Kalista looked at her. She looked at Kalista. "Oh no, don-"

It was too late. Leona was lifted up and, with a flick of Kalista's hand, brought back down again. The _thump _shook the ground and Elizabeth was thrown into the air, winding her and making her head agonizingly spin. Excruciatingly bright light blinded her, stinging sensations pricking her body like tiny needles. Spear after spear hit her chest. If she dared to glance down, she would see them all buried there.

With a snarl of, "Weak!" from the Kalista, they were all simultaneously yanked out. She could see black spots, her lungs screaming from the wounds inflicted on her. Elizabeth never felt herself hit the ground, but she could smell her own blood and feel her pyjamas grow damp, life slowly draining away.

With a last throw of a spear, she finally blacked out.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate hearing what you guys think, even if it's just a few words :) If you want this to continue, please tell me :) and if any of you friendly people want to play league with me, message me :D**

**QueenSword**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for the two reviews! I wasn't expecting any so it means a lot to me :') Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**"Goodbye little room, you've served me well,  
I'm sorry for all the nail polish and tea I've spilled,  
You saw my secrets, my fears, my best friend, my tears,  
My loved and loss encased inside these walls,  
A little girl grew up in here,  
She's far too grown up to live here any more."  
\- Dodie Clark, Little Room.**_

For a second time, she woke disorientated. She was floating. Elizabeth was unsure of what to make of this. The only time she had experienced floating was when she had been taken swimming at age 10 and spent hours just floating atop the water while the other kids splashed around her. Of course, she was not swimming. It was the kind of floating one experiences just after they have been roused from sleep and didn't quite feel part of reality yet. _I must have fallen asleep at the computer again. _She thought, groggily, eyes still closed. Her breathing was deep and even; relaxed. Relaxation would be an experience she would rarely receive over the next few days, especially when she felt grounded enough to get a good look at her surroundings.

_I swear I have something to be getting up for... _She lazily stretched in her sleep-induced haze. The sheets scratched against her bare arms. _The sheets weren't this uncomfy when I last checked. _

Suspicion made her crack open one eye. The bed she was in was definitely not her own. The threadbare curtains were not her own, and the blank, white walls were most certainly not her own. The pyjama top slung over the chair in the corner, however, were hers, which she found to be something of little relief.

"Oh my god." She said aloud, almost choked for breath. "ohmygodohmygod." Memories came flooding back to her. The rift, the fighting, the pain, all of it. Peeking under the duvet that sheltered her, a blush coloured her cheeks when she saw that her top half was only covered by a beige coloured strip of cloth. Blood stains had soaked the fabric of her pyjamas.

She closed her eyes again. _Maybe if I close my eyes and try to forget everything, it will all just go away... _Wrapping herself firmly in the blankets that were not her own, she huffily closed her eyes and thought of her own bed back at home.

Someone knocked at the door. From under the blankets, she froze. Slowly emerging, she cleared her throat and called out, "No one's here!" then burrowed back under the covers, hoping that whoever it was would take a hint and leave. She definitely was not ready to meet any more figments of her over-active imagination.

To her horror, she heard the handle twist and the door being pushed open. The summoner had expected to see a lot of things when he entered the room, such as a little girl, a mage, an all powerful martial arts expert, a very confused women, but what he did not expect to see was a large lump in the middle of the bed.

"Um," He stumbled for words. "Miss, uh..." He glanced down at the file in his hand. "Miss Sparrow, I'm sure you have some questions. I am Summoner Lee and I... Um, do you think you could come out?"

Elizabeth peeked cautiously out from her 'hiding' place. The man in front of her was average in build and height, dressed in curious long blue robes. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table to see him a little better.

He continued, "As I was saying, I am Summoner Lee. I am a beginner summoner and I've been sent to welcome you to the Institute." He smiled eagerly, clearly just proud to say he was a summoner. He paused as if he expected her to say something. She did not. "I've also been sent to tell you that you're a mistake."

She blinked. "What?"

"Well, the League sometimes take people from your world to train as new champions. I mean, Runeterra doesn't technically have all that many people eligible as champions. The High Summoners needed another neutral champion, there are far too many Noxus verses Demacia feuds going on these days, you know how it is." He said. "So they tried to take someone from your world. I mean, it's not what they really like to do, your world isn't exactly full of suitable material and-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, can you get to the point?" She said, incredulous.

He laughed nervously. "Yes. Well. The point is that bringing someone here isn't an easy job, sometimes things go wrong. Wrong people come through." He shrugged. "Sorry about that." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She demanded, scrambling out of bed. "What the hell do you mean 'wrong people come through'? I can't stay here, I've got people to see, things to do!" She waved her arms around wildly. "You can get me back, right?"

"Um." He read something on the paper in front of him, running his fingers along lines of text unseen to her. "Well, no."

"...What?" She whispered, dumbfounded.

"W-w-we can only open portals at certain moments, when things are in the right alignment, the next one doesn't open for another ten years."

Elizabeth began to develop a very strong urge to strangle this young man. "So you're telling me," She said, "That you drag me through into this world by mistake and then you can't even send me home again?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Yes. I can take you to the High Summoners if you want to take it up with them. I was instructed to get you come clothing and food first, but if you want-"

"Take me to them." She answered, pulling on her blood-stained pyjama top.

The corridors of the Institute of War were large and ornate. They passed by door after door, engraved with the symbols of Demacia, Noxus, Ionia, and others that she did not recognise. The maze of hallways and atriums seemed endless, marked only occasionally by small gardens and courtyards where a few people sparred with one another. A few doors they passed held familiar names. A shell-encrusted plaque stated 'Nami, the Tidecaller' and she could have sworn she heard the ebb and flow of ocean waves coming from within.

"Would you like a tour later?" Summoner Lee asked her.

"Sure." She mumbled, distracted by what she thought were champions training in one of the courtyards. "Hey, is that.. is that..?

"Yes. The most fabulous fighter on the rift. The gentleman of gems. The most truly, truly, truly outrageous. It's Taric." Summoner Lee said, an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh."

They carried on walking. After a few minutes of passing ever similar corridors and hallways, they stopped in front of a huge door, bigger than the one even Braum held as his shield. The air had gotten significantly colder and the absence of sound was deafening. She tugged self-consciously at her pyjamas. _Maybe I should have asked for clothes first... _

"Ready?" Summoner Lee said.

_I'm not ready for any of this. _"Yes."

He pushed open the heavy door, muscles straining with the effort. She shivered. Inside was a large, circular room. Benches lined the walls like some sort of parliamentary chamber, and the floor beneath her bare feet was elaborately tiled mosaic, depicting scenes of battle that were probably ancient history by now. The ceiling was cavernous, stretching far above her and dotted with windows that let weak sunlight stream through. What chilled her the most, however, were the three hooded figures seated at one of the benches, desks in front of them.

She was still stood in the doorway and probably would have stayed there for a long time if Summoner Lee hadn't nudged her forward. Walking towards the High Summoners, a nervous feeling danced in her stomach.

"Elizabeth Sparrow." The middle of the three spoke. The voice was authoritative and demanding, echoing from the high ceiling.

"Yes?" She said, proud that her own voice did not quaver.

"We offer you our deepest apologies for our mistake." The Summoner began. "And it is with profound regret to tell you that we cannot send you back to your own home-"

"Surely you can find another way?" Elizabeth blurted, nervousness forgotten in a flurry of anxiety over the possibility of being stuck here forever. "I mean, I can't stay here, can I? I don't mean to sound ungrateful for your, um, hospitality, but I just want to go home."

There was a pause. "As I was saying," The High Summoner said coldly, "It is simply impossible to send you back. We can see from your match, if you could even call that slaughter a 'match', that you are unsuitable champion material. Therefore-"

"Hey!" She said indignantly, pride stinging. "It's not fair to judge someone on their fighting skills when you just randomly dump them with no warning into a battle arena."

"Whoa," Summoner Lee muttered, "Don't interrupt the High Summoners."

The High Summoner in question waited in icy calm for them both to quiet before starting again. "We can offer you two options. There will not be an opportunity to for you to return home for another ten years at least, so you may stay here and _attempt_ to train as a champion we intended you to be, you may return after ten years. The other being that you stay here under our generosity, cleaning, cooking, doing whatever else is needed of you, until the ten years are over. From what was shown of you on the rift, we suggest the latter."

"You... want me to be your _lackey_?" She said, unbelieving.

"Even the great Institute of War is in need of maintenance. The rift needs tending to, cleaning after battles. Champions need to eat. The rooms need cleaning."

The insanity of the situation astounded her. She could either become a fighting machine and kill in the name of peace, or she could spend ten years in servitude. There was no telling which would be weirder. Fighting alongside the characters she had once played herself or serving them food and cleaning their rooms.

"What is your decision?" The High Summoner said expectantly.

"I... I want to train. I want to fight."

"So be it. Instructions will be sent to you tomorrow. In the mean time, get some rest. You will need your strength for the training. You are dismissed."

Summoner Lee took her arm and led her out of the chamber, closing the door behind him. _I just agreed to become a League champion. That's a thing that I just did. Why did I do that, I'm going to be so useless and I don't know anything about fighting and oh my God what have I done. _She stared at her arms, slender and practically devoid of muscle. "I have so much work to do." She muttered.

"This is so exciting!" Summoner Lee said, giddy. "A new champion on the rift! I'll hopefully be the one to oversee your training, I might even get to summon you soon!"

"Yeah, maybe..." She said. "Could I maybe get some food and clothes?"

"Oh yeah, I'll take you to the dining hall and then I'll drop some fresh clothes off at your room." He trotted off and she followed, still dazed and hardly able to complete a rational thought. Her stomach growled loudly and she realized how hungry she was. When was the last time she had even eaten? Yesterday? Longer? Time seemed split up. How long had she spent out on the rift? Was this the next day?

As soon as they came into the cafeteria, Elizabeth made a beeline for the food, grabbing a plate and loading it full. "Do I have to pay for this?" She asked, mouth filled with bread.

"Uh, no. Listen, I'll go and drop you off some clothes, just ask someone how to get back." She was too preoccupied with her food to say anything. Once satisfied with her plate, she turned to find somewhere to sit down, and was met with a shock.

Nibbling delicately on carrot sticks was a fox. Or at least, half a fox. Her dainty ears twitched and all nine of her tails were splayed out behind her, perfect rose coloured lips curved upwards in a smile. Smiling at Elizabeth. She blew her a kiss, eyes glittering. Helplessly, Elizabeth stepping forward, a dopey grin on her face, thinking about just how irresistible the fox looked until the magic wore off. Ahri gestured to the seat opposite her. _Oh boy. Did I just get charmed? _Blushing, Elizabeth sat in the appointed seat, suddenly self conscious about the food on her plate, when she looked at the heaps of fresh vegetables and salad on Ahri's.

"I was mid laning on the rift when you fought." She said, a curious look on her face, amber eyes glowing. "You were brave for one so inexperienced with war."

"How do you know I'm inexperienced with war?" Elizabeth asked, surprised that Ahri was even paying attention to her. She took a bite of sandwich.

"The way you handle yourself. It must be nice to be so untainted by war." She spoke. "But also that you could not hit a target even if it was standing still." The Nine-Tailed Fox snickered.

"Yeah. I know" Elizabeth said glumly, embarrassed. "Maybe I should have just become the League's lackey instead."

"Perhaps you are more skilled with magic than a blade."

"We don't have magic where we come from."

Ahri looked shocked. "No magic? How dull."

Elizabeth shrugged, chewing. "I guess, but it's not like I've ever known anything else."

"There is a possibility you could access magic in this realm. If you can be affected by it, chances are you can access it." Her whiskers twitched.

_This is so weird. _"I hope so. I'd love to be able to use magic."

"I could help you, if you wished."

"What?" Elizabeth was confused. "Even the High Summoners practically said I'd be useless. Why would you want to help me?"

Ahri laughed. _Jesus, even her laugh sounds like bells or fairies or some shit. _"I see something in you." She cocked her head. "And it won't be long before Noxus or Demacia tries to recruit you for their cause. The game of the Institute goes far beyond settling disputes. It's politics."

"And you want me on your side?" She said slowly, brows creasing.

"I do. You can never have too many allies in this world." The fox smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth."

Ahri left the table, fluffy white tails springing up behind her.

"Yep." Elizabeth said. "This is officially the weirdest day of my life."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) If anyone has any advice, I'd be glad to hear it 3 **

**QueenSword**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**"Transform like Optimus Prime,  
Evolve into the top of the line,  
I'm jumping lanes only stopping to dine,  
I'm plotting a crime it's murder in the first of degrees."  
\- Badministrator **_

Elizabeth was crying. Crying was something usually, in her opinion, reserved for babies or the elderly. Nevertheless, here she was, crying her eyes out, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. After asking a passing summoner to show her the way back to her room, she returned to find a stack of freshly pressed clothes waiting for her. She changed out of her still bloodstained pyjamas into a clean, white shirt and trousers. They smelled sterile and clinical, nothing like the vanilla scented clothes back home, and she suddenly felt very far away from anything she knew. Even when she looked outside the window, there was nothing familiar. The League's beautiful gardens were filled with flowers she couldn't even name, foreign to her eyes. Instead of daisies and tulips, there were strange red grasses and tiny white flowers growing on the sides of vast, ancient trees. Hence, the crying.

Homesick wasn't exactly the way to describe it. She had technically only been here for two days, maximum. However, being pulled out of your own home into a world you thought of as fiction is something that generally shakes a person up. When you add the fact that you cannot return home for another ten years, one would hope that a few tears are excused.

She lay on the bed, staring out the window. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, twilight settling over the landscape. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, rubbing her forehead to soothe the post-crying headache. _How did things end up like this? _She thought miserably. _I had things I wanted to do, get my degree, get a job, get married... And now I'm stuck in this stupid place. _She used to think it would be something wonderful to go to another world, be someone special. Yet here she was, it definitely wasn't wonderful and she was the same old boring person she had always been. A fresh round of tears pricked her eyes.

Something stirred outside the window. Too tired to sit up properly, she lazily tracked the source of movement. A small table was set up under a tree, something she had failed to notice through her tears, a polka dot teapot steamed in the presumably cool air. Elizabeth groaned in despair. "Can anything normal even happen here. For just, like, a second." Several chairs were set out around the table, like a child preparing for a tea party.

The source of the movement turned out to be a tiny person. Not just short, but this person had to be about three-feet tall, skin tinged an odd sort of purple colour. What only had to be Lulu was busying herself with hanging up streamers and cutting the cake on the table, her Fae companion fluttering elatedly behind her.

_A Yordle tea party. Of course_. She pulled herself up from the bed and yanked the curtains shut, blocking the strangeness of it all from her sight. _It'll all be better in the morning... _She thought, not bothering to count all the times she had said that during her stay here. Despite the fact that it was still light outside, she stripped off her clothes, and got under the covers, drawing them up to her chin. She closed her eyes. Sleep took her quickly.

The morning dawned bright and rosy and Elizabeth woke to a knock at the door. "Mmpf." She said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She trudged out of bed, shivering at the cold air and bent to pick up the scrap of paper that had been pushed under the door. There was another knock.

"One minute!" She called, unfolding the paper.

_Hi Elizabeth! If it's okay to call you that? We usually have to call Champions by their titles, but since you don't have one, it's okay to call you by your name, right? _

_Anyway, I knocked about 7ish but you must have been asleep. Do all people in your world sleep so late? You have to start with your training today, just the basics, of course. We can even do the fun stuff like picking out your armour! When you're awake, come and find me at the training grounds, I'm sending someone to knock on your door at lunchtime, just to check you're awake! I ran into Ahri last night and she offered to help with your training, isn't that nice! Have a good day!_

_Summoner Lee_

The knocking became very insistent and she was almost afraid that the door would be broken down if she left it any longer. "I'm coming!" She put on the clothes given to her yesterday and opened it. It wasn't Summoner Lee or anyone else she recognised. It was another summoner, judging by the robes she wore.

"Hi!" The summoner said, grinning widely. "It's so good to see you're up, Lee has told me so much about you!"

Elizabeth stared blankly at her brightly smiling face. "Are all summoners so... perky? And awake?"

"We get to work with our heroes! Why wouldn't we be excited? Anyway, I am Summoner Smith, and we're starting a little late, Lee just sent me to make sure you were up. Would you like me to show you to your training?"

"Uh, sure." Elizabeth said, trying to get a peek at the file Smith held in her hand. "Is that my file or something? Can I see?"

The file snapped closed. "Maybe another time. Gather your things and we'll get going!"

Elizabeth looked back at the virtually empty room. Then back at the Summoner Smith. "I have no things." She said, unsmiling, finding the puppy-like demeanour on both her and Summoner Lee more than a little irritating.

There was a pause. "You're not going to bring your weapons?"

"I don't know where the one I had on the rift is."

"Well, I'm sure we can sort something out. Follow me."

They set off down the halls and Summoner Smith chattered all the while, her blue eyes alight with curiosity about Elizabeth's world. Already in a bad mood, Elizabeth answered her questions as briefly as she could, preoccupied with the thoughts of her 'training'. Eventually, they reached the same courtyard where she had spotted the Gem Knight the previous day. Taric was no where to be seen today, but in his place was Ahri, as well as someone she couldn't quite place. Elizabeth was pleased with this, not sure how much she'd have to talk about with the Gentleman of Gems.

The two were locked in battle, the training grounds flashed with bright lights, and by the looks of things, Ahri's opponent was taking a beating. Her blue orb lashed out, going straight through the petite blonde girl opposite her, and then conjuring azure flame-like wisps that followed. Ahri giggled. The blonde girl scowled in response.

"It's such a treat to see a match between two of the strongest mages." Smith said, dreamily. "Luxanna almost _never _loses 1v1s."

"That's _Lux_?" Elizabeth was incredulous. She was so much more... intimidating. A severe expression on her face, her luminescent wand summoning colourful blazes of light. She was wearing something similar to her Spellthief skin. The clothing was ripped in several places and her flaxen hair was coated with sweat. Ahri danced around her, kindling fox-fires to throw at the light mage.

"Well, that's Miss. Crownguard to you." Smith said tightly.

"Um, okay. Sorry. You two going out or something?" Elizabeth joked, chuckling.

"Yes."

"Oh." She stopped laughing abruptly. "Well, that's nice. I didn't think Champions were allowed to date summoners."

Smith looked happily at Lux. "They made an exception."

Ahri was stopped in her tracks when Lux threw a snare from her wand, rooting the Fox in place. Her ears pressed back against her head as Lux cried "Demacia!" and the arena was filled with a blinding light. When the air cleared, Ahri looked a little worse for wear, her white tails smudged with something that looked like soot, and her clothes seemed somewhat singed.

She smiled sweetly at Lux, "Playtime's over." With moves so fast for Elizabeth's eyes to follow, Ahri zipped across to where Lux was standing and blew her a kiss. Just as Elizabeth had done the previous day, Lux walked powerlessly towards her. The orb went straight through her body and the light mage gasped with pain. Another few foxfires and Lux was on the ground, glaring up at Ahri.

"You'll beat me one day, Lady of Luminosity." Said Ahri, offering her a hand.

"Maybe on the day I actually start trying." Lux winked and took the hand, pulling herself to her feet. They both laughed.

"You fought very bravely, Luxanna!" Summoner Smith called.

The Demacian mage turned towards them, wiping the sweat from her brow. Elizabeth felt naked under her gaze, Lux's icy blue eyes looking her over. "Is this the new champion?" She said, asking Summoner Smith rather than Elizabeth.

"She is."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to make of Lux. What she'd seen of her in game back at home was a bubbly, optimistic blonde but now it was a different story. While she could see Lux was friendly, there was a certain cool, levelheadedness about her, like every thought was calculated. "We'd love to see you fight for Demacia, Champion."

"Maybe, yeah." Elizabeth said, uncertainly.

"It's something of an honour to be asked to represent Demacia." Lux continued, a little smugly. "Only the best get chosen to fight on the Fields of Justice for Demacia. We'll be keeping an eye on you." She flashed a smile, white teeth gleaming.

"Uh, good." Elizabeth was a little lost for words, knowing there was no way she would ever be good enough to fight for either Demacia or Noxus.

"It's early to be deciding her alliance, isn't it?" Ahri said.

Lux held her hands up in protest, smiling. "I'm not deciding anything for her." She stared at Elizabeth. "She can make her own decisions, I'm sure. I'll let you get on with your training, Champion." She left the arena, Summoner Smith following closely behind.

"Excellent idea." Ahri said, taking Elizabeth by the hand, leading her over into the courtyard, Elizabeth looking back at Lux's retreating form. The courtyard itself was a small expanse of sand, scuffled by the footsteps of the fighting mages, a few training dummies hung limply in a corner, clearly have gone unused for a long time. She turned to face her companion.

"Why was she so eager about Demacia?" She asked.

"Her homeland is her life. As it is to her brother." Ahri answered simply. She smiled coyly. "Enough distractions."

She dragged one of the decrepit dummies out from its resting place. "The key to magic is in the mind." She explained. "The reason I can control my orb is because I _think_ I can. In some cases, magic is part of who a person is. Other times, you have to work for it." Elizabeth nodded, not sure she quite understood. "Let's give it a go. Shall we?"

The training session was a semi-success. For the most part, Elizabeth could not conjure balls of fire like Brand or create tempests like Janna, and she couldn't manipulate ice like the Frost Archer. However, she did manage to push the dummy backwards. It was only tiny to begin with and she was unsure whether it was her who actually moved it. With words of encouragement of Ahri, she eventually managed to move the training dummy a good few metres. Elizabeth felt giddy with excitement, astounded that she had been able to achieve this. Whatever 'this' was. Ahri called it telekinesis, but that word didn't feel right. That word implied a feeling of effortlessness that didn't happen with Elizabeth, she practically passed out with the stress of trying to move it again. The strain it put on her mind felt crushing, suffocating. Nevertheless, the electrifying sense of power it gave her was incredible.

Elizabeth grinned all the way back to her room. It might not be a feat of fabulous elemental power but it was _hers_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for the favourite and the follows and stuff :) Really hope this is going where people want it to, I know that there hasn't been much action yet, but I'm hoping to fix that in the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

_**"That this is your life and it can rule you.  
You believe that things are better when left unsaid.  
Well you're a fool 'cause  
you don't believe anything good  
can happen to the people it should.  
Well I believe in you,  
So get over yourself." **_

_**\- Nico Vega.**_

She was starting to become very fond of the Fox, although she wasn't sure how much of their budding friendship was tactical or just pure kindliness and empathy. It was all very strange. The political side of the league was a surprise to her. She knew very little about the wars between Noxus and Demacia, and knew next to nothing about the other places like Ionia or Piltover or Zaun. As far she had made out back at home, the League of Legends was simply there to settle disputes, there was hardly anything political about it. Apparently it was a completely different story here. However, something very good about staying at the Institute: the food. Ahri escorted her to lunch after the training, even though it was probably more breakfast for Elizabeth. Once again, she loaded her plate with food, looking scornfully at Ahri's plate of fresh fruit and vegetables.

"I thought foxes ate insects and stuff?" She questioned, sitting down at a table.

"Since I transcended into my human form, I have not found a need for meat to sustain myself." Ahri shrugged, tails twitching.

Elizabeth was burning to ask questions about Ahri. Her knowledge about the lore of champions was very limited, the only thing she could remember about her was that she was from Ionia. _Is that where Lee Sin is from? I bet he'd be interesting to meet. Didn't he set himself on fire? What an odd thing to do. _She refrained from asking questions; she didn't want to lose the only person (friend?) that was willing to spend time with her.

They ate in silence for a while, and it was then she realized how empty the room was. She expected it to be awash with champions and summoners alike, but there was no one in here except her and Ahri, making the silence a little peculiar.

"Where is everyone?"

Ahri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's hardly anyone in here. I thought this was a communal space."

"Most of the champions are on leave. This happens a lot when the rift is being renewed and new champions are introduced, they usually go to visit their family or take time off."

"Then why are you here? Why is Lux here?"

"The League is my home now." She said firmly. "There is no place for me elsewhere. As for Luxanna, she usually stays behind on time off. She considers it her duty to stay completely dedicated to the League."

"I see." Elizabeth contemplated this. She could hardly imagine staying in one place for so long... _Wait, isn't that pretty much what I do at university? I guess it must be kind of like that, except you kill people and stuff. _No matter what she thought, she was here and apparently nothing could change that.

A sudden bang resonated throughout the hall and she jumped so high in the air, Ahri thought she might have sat on one of Heimerdinger's turrets. "Jumpy little thing, aren't you?" She said, quizzically. The Fox had never met anyone quite so on edge before. Unless you counted Teemo but that was for a good reason. Almost everyone at the Institute was out for his blood due a mushroom incident that occured a few weeks ago.

However, the source of the noise was not anything she had reason to fear just yet. The doors opened wide and in skipped the very same Yordle she had seen last night. The mismatched patchwork hat sat atop her head, her Fae companion perching on the brim.

She stopped in front of them, out of breath. "There you are!"

"Here... I am?"

"Yes." Lulu agreed. She took off her hat and Pix quivered in annoyance at his perching spot being disturbed. She bowed. "Pleased to meet you! A new champion is cause for celebration! Although the last one didn't like it so much..." She drifted off into thought.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

Ahri sighed. "Leave her. She's gone." Lulu's eyes had gone to a very far away place and Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to go there. "The last champion to join was Kalista. That was a slaughter..." She shivered. "Tea was everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_."

"Tea?"

"Tea!" Lulu exclaimed abruptly, grabbing Elizabeth by the hand. For such a small person, she sure did have a strong grip. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled along, Ahri followed behind. Lulu carried on with a stream of babble. "...I mean, you look so approachable and friendly! This is exactly what we need. There are too many people who are so _boring_. Have you met Jarvan yet? All he talks about is Demacia this and Demacia that..."

Elizabeth nodded at appropriate intervals, quite in awe of the Yordle's spirit and persistence. "Where are we, um, going?"

"To celebrate, silly!" Lulu chirped.

She realized she was being led back in the direction of her room. Except where they should have turned left, they took a right, taking them out into the open air. The tea table from last night was still set out, bunting strewn among the trees and half-eaten cupcakes littered the tabletop. A few other figures sat at the table, either looking bored or afraid. The only exception being tiny dark figure stuffing his face with cake.

"I smell death..." He cried, through a mouthful of Victoria Sponge. Although his face was completely hidden by his hat and cloak, his voice still rang clear. The only part of his body completely visible was his glowing eyes and Elizabeth wasn't sure whether he was scary or cute. "Death..." He repeated, turning towards her. "I will swallow your soul..." He said, jumping out of his chair.

"Oh, Veigar!" Lulu laughed, bouncing along to join him, letting go of Elizabeth's hand. "You're so silly." Veigar slumped back down in defeat.

Lulu gestured for Elizabeth to sit. She did so awkwardly, the tiny chairs had obviously been made for people half her size. When she looked back, Ahri was no where to be found. She turned back to the table full of Yordles. A china teacup had been placed in front of her and someone was pouring a steaming concoction into it. It looked a like tea except for the faint purple glow.

"Congratulations on becoming part of the League!" Lulu said happily, enjoying her own 'tea'. "We throw a tea party for every new member of the League. Not everyone seems to enjoy it, I don't know why..." She looked sad for a moment before continuing. "But I know you'll fit in with us just fine! Pix said so, I sent him to look out for you."

Elizabeth glanced at the tiny Faery at Lulu's shoulder. "How much has he been watching?" She said, not sure how pleased she was to hear this information. "You mean, he's been spying on me?"

"We just wanted to see how you were!" Lulu answered. "Is that... not okay?" Her face contorted into distress.

A Yordle to the right touched her arm. "Watching people without their consent is generally considered kinda bad, Lulu." She said sympathetically, tugging at the earring in one of her huge ears. _Tristana? _

"I knew it! I thought it was at first, but Pix said it would be okay because we were just trying to look out for someone."

"It's okay." Elizabeth offered. "You didn't mean any harm." She tried to smile encouragingly.

Lulu was happy again in no time. "Drink up!" She said, pointing to the tea.

"Is it, uh, safe for me to drink?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, not wanting to turn into some form of woodland creature or start leaking rainbows.

"It is the finest Glade-brewed tea!" She declared.

"That's super helpful and everything, but I won't start getting weird if I drink it, right?"

"Of course not!" She said enthusiastically, draining her cup.

Elizabeth peered at her cup suspiciously. "It's okay." The one she assumed was Tristana said. "Only spending time in the Glade affects you. Drinking the tea only gives you a slight tingle." She winked.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way." Elizabeth said, offering a hand. Tristana took it, a wide grin on her face.

"Please to meet ya! I'm Tristana, The Megling Gunner, at your service." A squirrel crawled onto the table curiously, big eyes shining. Lulu stroked it lovingly, talking to it in some strange, far off language. "So I heard that you're no good with a spear." Tristana said, bluntly. "What about guns?"

Elizabeth blushed. "People saying stuff already, huh?"

"Afraid so. You caused quite a stir when you popped in. We've never had a champion like you before. People always turn up to the Institute adept at the sword or the crossbow or whatever, it'll be fun having someone learn for a change." Tristana sipped her tea. Elizabeth did the same. The taste was akin to bucks fizz but hot. It bubbled on her tongue and she finally understand the phrase "that tasted purple".

"Everyone I've met so far seems so nice." She commented, helping herself to a cupcake.

"You'll think that until you meet everyone else. Almost everyone is away at the moment. We Yordles decided to stay behind for a change. And besides, you haven't faced us on the rift yet." She took another sip of tea. Lulu had completely disappeared from the table, and Elizabeth spotted her further out in the gardens with the squirrel.

"Is she... okay?"

"The Glade does things to you." Tristana explained, ignoring Veigar's shouts about his latest scheme . "Once you've been there for a certain amount of time, you lose sense of things. She doesn't really understand what's right or wrong anymore. There are only things that make her happy and things that don't."

"What makes her happy?" Elizabeth said, quite enjoying the fizzy taste of purple.

"Pix, her tea, her friends, squirrels... Whatever takes her fancy. It can be unpredictable sometimes."

"I would imagine." Elizabeth murmured, watching Lulu run around with the squirrels. There was a certain simplicity about her that made her seem so innocent and Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that it must be a nice, simple life to lead.

By the time they had all finished their drinks and eaten all the cake, the sun was starting to dip towards the horizon, bathing the gardens in molten light. Lulu had barely been at the table, except to talk to Veigar about various schemes, choosing to spend her time with her non-human companions. Elizabeth tried talking to Tristana about her dog that she loved more than anything when she was twelve but the Gunner did not seem all that interested. Which wasn't really surprising. The true champions of the League must have all sorts of interesting things to talk about, but she didn't really have anything. She even _looked _plain. Not that Elizabeth really cared, she couldn't really care less about what she looked like, especially now.

"Elizabeth!" She turned at the sound of her name to see a very out of breath Summoner Lee running into the gardens.

"Oh, hey." She said. "It's you. Again. I thought you were meant to be busy today?"

"I was!" He crouched, trying to get his breath back. "But I was only reviewing the reports of the last week. And Smith told me how well you were doing, so I thought I'd see how you were getting on!" He said with a huge smile.

"I'm... doing good." She answered, realizing for the first time that she was. She was okay. She hadn't been killed (yet) and people were kind of being nice to her.

"Great! Have you been to get some armour fitted yet? It's so much fun deciding what your alternative outfit is! Vayne has the best heart-seeker outfit..." He trailed off dreamily, then cleared his throat. "But it's up to you what your armour is. Let's go!"He took her arm and tried to help her to her feet.

"Dude, stop dragging me places." She said, annoyed.

"Bye, Elizabeth!" Tristana called, waving.

"Bye!" Another tiny figure appeared directly in front of her as if from no where, his furry face grinning. "Captain Teemo on duty!"

"Were you there this whole time?" Elizabeth said, no longer surprised about what this day has to offer.

"Stealth is man's greatest weapon!" He said delightedly, scampering off to sit beside Tristana.

This world was even crazier than she had ever imagined. Yordle tea parties, being spied on by fictional faeries, the possibility of being creeped on by Teemo...

"TEEMO!" Summoner Lee screeched, making a grab for him.

"Time to go!" Teemo said, darting towards the trees. Elizabeth watched with fascination as the Summoner ran after him, arms outstretched and out for the Yordle's blood.

"Fucking Teemo." She muttered.

**I've had some follows and a favourite so far, so thank you so much for people who did, it means a lot to me :) If you guys could take the time out to review it, I'd really appreciate it because at the moment I don't have much idea about where I'm going or how I'm doing, or what would be good to see in it :( Much love to you all, QueenSword **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, another chapter :3 Thanks for the reviews I got, very much appreciated, I'm doing my best to get the ideas you left into the story, they're all really relevant suggestions :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**"No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone,  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden,  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,  
No more dreaming like a girl,  
so in love with the wrong world."**_

_**\- Florence and the Machine, Blinding. **_

"I look silly." Elizabeth said, staring at herself in the mirror.

"What are you talking about, it's amazing!" Summoner Lee replied. "This is almost exactly what Miss Fortune wore on the Field last month."

The tight leather wrapped around her body like a second skin, exposing her midriff and shoulders. She didn't know she had this much cleavage until now.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," She said, tugging at the tiny leather 'shirt' to try and cover more of herself, "but isn't this meant to be armour?"

Lee looked confused. "But... this is the way most of the female champions dress?"

"That's great for them, I just think I'd be more comfortable in something a little more... protective." The tailor scowled at her from the corner, muttering unintelligibly.

"Well, there isn't that much time to fit you out with something new, most of the champions come back to the Institute tomorrow. Perhaps there's something old in the back?" Lee looked at the tailor questioningly. The tailor flounced to the storage unit further back, rummaging through the drawers.

Lee checked the file in his hand. "Okay, after this we should be done for the day. With people coming back here tomorrow, things will be a lot more hectic. Oh, er," He paused. "There's a little party at the bar tonight... You know, if you want to go. Just a few Summoners hanging out before the next season starts."

"Sure." She said, smiling, "as long as I don't have to wear this. Listen, you guys have been looking at that file since I got here, can I get a look at it?"

"Uh.. well, you see, the High Summoners don't really want you to see it because of some stuff they can't tell me and I'm pretty close to becoming a next level summoner and I have a really important match next week and I don't want to mess it up and-"

"You can't show me, I get it." _I am getting my hands on that thing one way or another. _

The tailor finally lifted his head up from the piles of fabric and metal he had been sorting through, emerging with a heavy-looking breastplate tinted with gold, glowing with an opalescent shine. Engravings were carved onto almost every inch of it, mainly of the sun. The only place completely bereft of carvings were the two crimson stripes that ran down the body piece, something that would make the wearer appear slim.

"This is Leona's old armour. I'm sure she won't mind you using it."

Elizabeth stood still in shocked awe as the steel was fitted around her body. It was a little loose, it was clearly designed for someone with more muscle, but it was surprisingly lightweight. Every slight movement she made was accommodated by this steel shell. Finally, the tailor indicated for her to kneel. She did so, and a crown-like helmet was fitted on her head.

"Now all you need is a weapon. We're going to get on that for you once you decide what you want." A mirror was presented to her.

"That's... not me?" She squeaked. In the mirror was someone who looked completely prepared for battle. The shine of the armour brought out the gold in her brown eyes and the slimming red stripes gave her the appearance of fragility.

As if reading her mind, the tailor spoke for the first time since she got here. "Tactics. if the opposition sees you as tiny, as dainty, then they don't see you as a threat. Many underestimate a woman's power for trickery."

"I love it." Elizabeth turned herself this way and that to catch better glimpses of herself.

"Good! We'll have it ready for you for your first match."

"My what?" She blinked.

"Your match." He checked that goddamned file. "Says here that it's scheduled a week from now. Did no one tell you?"

She shook her head, dumbstruck. Then, all very suddenly, she began to laugh.

"Um, are you okay?" Summoner Lee asked, concerned. Not once had he seen her laugh since she had been here.

She tried to smother her giggles. "This is just all so ridiculous!" Another round of laughter covered whatever she tried to say next.

"I don't understand?"

She put one hand on his shoulder for support, doubling over with peals of laughter. "I just..." Another fit took her. "I just can't believe any of this. A few days ago I was eating questionably cooked noodles out of the pan and now I'm getting fitted for _freaking armour_! Which I will wear while fighting someone." The giggles subsided into chuckles, and she wiped tears away from her face.

"What can I do?" She had never seen Summoner Lee look more uncomfortable.

"Nothing you can do, friend." She said, nudging him.

"O..kay?" He stuttered.

The tailor shook his head, muttering again. Elizabeth stripped off the armour and handed it to the tailor, straightening the clothes the Institute gave her. The armour was boxed up and handed to her and she clutched it with pride all the way back to her room. She tried it on in her room later that night, admiring how the obscure carvings glowed under the light, wondering if they were something similar to hieroglyphics. If it was Leona's old armour, surely it meant something to the Solari? For most of the evening, she sat in her room. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, doing mundane things that felt odd in a place like this. By the time it got to 8 o'clock, she was settling down to have a nap. Thoughts ran through her head at a million miles an hour, mainly about her training earlier in the day. Did she actually manage to move that thing with her mind? Ahri seemed to think she had.

Elizabeth squinted at the lamp on her bedside table, trying to summon the same raw energy she had before. It didn't budge. Sighing, she concentrated harder, tensing all her muscles in focus. A bang made her scramble up off the bed in shock. It had cracked and then shattered, right before her eyes. The splintered pieces of porcelain that once was her lamp lay dejected on the floor.

"That... didn't happen before." She said to herself.

A knock at the door broke her out of her daze. She padded across the floor to open it, uncaring about her newly-washed, wet hair and the chunks of lamp shrapnel on the carpet. _Every time I open this door, someone always wants to take me some where... _

Sure enough, before the door was even fully open, a hand grabbed hers and pulled, and the face of Luxanna Crownguard appeared in the doorway."There you are!"

"Well, yes. It is my room." She said.

Lux rolled her eyes. "Everything you say makes me think you don't want to be here. You're coming out to the bar tonight, aren't you?"

"I guess." Elizabeth said, suspiciously.

"Good. We've all be dying to know more about you. And you're allegiance."

The patience Elizabeth had been nursing snapped by a few threads. "I don't have an allegiance."

"Well, something to think about." She commented cheerfully. "Come, I'll lend you something to wear for going out."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Elizabeth frowning, glancing down at the plain white shirt and trousers.

Lux gave he a pained look. "Just come."

Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth followed Lux down the corridor. Of course, it was another never-ending maze of courtyards and rooms, until they arrived at a separate building, the crest of Demacia displayed proudly on the archway entrance.

"You're pretty serious about Demacia, huh?" Elizabeth said, pleasantly.

No answer.

"God, you're chatty." She muttered.

They continued in silence for another few minutes, passing room after room labelled with long and important names, the grandest being labelled as belonging to Jarvan the fourth. _The fourth what? Is he king? Prince? Fourth biggest douchebag? _She snickered at her own joke. Finally, Lux opened the door to her very own room Whatever Elizabeth had been expecting is wasn't this. It was so...comfortable, especially compared to the white sterility of her own room. A king-sized bed dominated the centre, jewel-gilded mirrors lined the walls and the plush red carpet gave the room a warm, rich grow. The sensual feel to the room made Elizabeth expect Lux to head to the bed and say "this is where the magic happens". She didn't.

Instead, she opened a large wardrobe and began sorting through rows of clothes. Elizabeth was astounded by the vastness of her wardrobe; jewelled dresses, evening gowns, silver-plated battle gear. Even her seemingly 'casual' clothes were clearly made from expensive fabric and hand-stitched.

"Wow. Lot of clothes." She said dumbly. "Must have had a privileged house growing up. Rich parents."

To her surprise, a spark of anger flickered in Lux's eyes. "I don't think I'm the privileged one out of the two of us."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lux put down the dress she was looking at, "that you've probably never had to fight a day in your life."

Taken aback by the sudden change of heart, Elizabeth said, "That's true, but-"

"We've had a few like you before. Even the ones that have come through well muscled and physically able to fight, they've never been in real wars. They've lived rich, comfortable lifestyles. As have you."

Elizabeth gave this some thought while Lux went back to her rummaging. The words wounded her automatically when she didn't think about it. The longer she mulled it over, the more it occured to her that Lux was right. She had never gone hungry growing up, she had a good education, a good university, never been in poverty. Never had to fight in a war. If she checked her body in the mirror, anyone could see that she was not in shape for battle. Her legs and arms showed soft flesh, not muscle. In fact, hardly any where had muscle. She instantly regretted all the nights she had spent in front of the TV instead of at the gym.

Eventually, a garment was thrown in Elizabeth's general direction. "Don't get used to going out all the time." Said Lux. "You're going to have to do a lot of work on your training."

"Do you always give people this many compliments?"

"You must be special." She said, cracking a smile. Elizabeth could tell that she wasn't trying to be malicious or mean. Maybe she was trying to help. She put the clothes on, not bothering to see what they were.

"I can't help privilege, you know." Elizabeth said, unable to stop thinking about it.

"I didn't say you could."

"Then why mention it?"

"Because it makes you different from us. No matter how much you train to become a champion, you'll never truly be the same."

Elizabeth flinched. "I can't help it." She mumbled.

Lux looked back at her. "I know. I hate that you grew up without the same pressures as I did."

"How did you know I didn't? Aren't your family super rich?"

Lux raised an eyebrow. "I had what I wanted, yes. But did your parents ever send you to the military?"

"Um. No."

"All I'm saying," Lux continued, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "is that not everyone will be as tolerant as I am when it comes to this. Some champions would kill, literally, for an upbringing like yours."

"I don't understand how you can know anything about me." Elizabeth said hoarsely, a distinct feeling of loneliness creeping back into her bones.

"There have been others. They have not ended well. Chances are, neither will you. If you really want to do this, you'll need to work harder than you ever have. A few have survived from your world into ours. I'll take you to see them, if you wish."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't of course. Hope to hear from you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, uh, hello. It's been a while. I picked this up again recently and started doing the on bits and pieces. Is anyone still interested? If you are, let me know and I'll try and work on it a bit more. Hope you like it! Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the rest, I mainly wanted to see if there was still any interest for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

_**"Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces."  
\- Melanie Martinez, Dollhouse.**_

Elizabeth faltered. "Others?" Something itched at the back of her mind. Didn't Summoner Lee mention 'others' like her? Others brought from her world to this, to train as champions. Lux began to rummage through what looked like a jewellery box, pulling out a small silver chain.

"Well, there has been one that was somewhat successful. And I use the word 'successful' loosely. Turn around."

Elizabeth obeyed and the chain was placed around her throat. "What are they like? The others?" When she turned back around to face Lux, her face was grim and stony.

"It is not my intention to frighten you. I only offer to take you because I wish for you to know the truth."

She frowned, mentally running through a list of all the champions she could think of. If one was 'successful' in becoming a champion, surely that would mean they would still be here? "Do they have a name?"

"Just come."

_This is way out of my depth. I don't have a reason to be scared, if they're a champion, they have to be… okay? _Elizabeth mulled this new information over as she was pulled out of the room. This whole experience still wasn't quite registering. A strong sensation of dissociation never felt far away.

Back out of the 'Demacia' building and into the endless web again. However, instead of going back into the main building, Lux lead her further outside. The thought that there might be a whole new universe outside of the Institute had somehow never occurred to her. Even from the window of her room, the view was limited to the little courtyard garden. The sky was a soft grey, holding the brief promise of rain. Neatly kept hedges lined a path to a huge iron gate, the metal pulsing with a delicate blue glow, infused with hextech magic.

A small town seemed to lie beyond the gate, peppering the landscape beyond with stone buildings. All of these things were put into perspective when her eyes lay on the mountains towering over the town. Far bigger than anything she had seen at home, they loomed overhead, the tops dusted with snow.

"The Ironspike Mountains." Lux murmured beside her. "They remind me so much of home."

She tugged gently on Elizabeth's arm and bade her follow once again. A tiny stone path ran off to the side. The paving appeared to still be new, hardly any sign of previous footsteps. The path descended and Elizabeth was beginning to think the whole trek might be in vain when tucked away, right into the corner of the grounds, was a building. It was a dreary looking thing.

_Why would the Summoners keep anyone like this? _

Lux stopped and took her hand. Elizabeth jumped slightly at the contact. "I have no desire to speak with that… creature. I will accompany you to make sure you are safe but please remember that what you speak with is no human. It is a monster."

"A monster? I thought you said that they were a human like me?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"They were human once, but not now. Like I said, I do not want to scare you. I believe it necessary for you to fight harder. Think of it as motivation." Lux smiled dryly. "This thing has killed people. Innocent people. The sword of justice must be swung."

She placed her hand on the seemingly empty wall in front of her. Blue sparks radiated from her touch, dancing like fireflies. The shape of a door manifested before Elizabeth even had a chance to blink. It was called Hextech but it looked just like magic. Lux pushed on the new door and it swung open with ease.

The inside was dark and dank. A putrid smell emerged, making Elizabeth gag. Against her better judgement, she followed Lux into the murky interior. The door left as quickly as it had been summoned, leaving it pitch black. A small ball of pearly light was cradled in Lux's hand, giving her eyes time to adjust. The smell didn't get any better.

"Just… a little bit closer." A raspy whisper in her ear.

She screamed, thrashing wildly to get the invisible assailant off of her.

Lux gave her a pained look and grabbed her arm. "It's alright. It can't get to you. See?" She forced her to look at the other end of the room.

Elizabeth rather wished she hadn't been made to look at all. There was what looked like a prison cell, the bars engraved with unfamiliar runes and sigils. A silhouette was outlined in by the light of Lux's magic. Its face was barely recognisable as human. Ugly and twisted into a permanent grin, the sight was almost enough to make her wet herself. Grime covered every inch of it, it was no wonder how badly the place smelled.

"March, march, march, march…." It muttered, rocking back and forth from its crouched position.

"Sh…Shaco?" She said, stunned. Lux nodded sadly, an almost pitying look in her eye. "But… he was never human, was he? He can't be like me. He can't- "

"This thing is nothing like you." Lux snarled. "It was brought into our world from yours and the transition drove it mad. It thinks it's some kind of lunatic clown and it murders without remorse."

_How? How could this possibly happen? _

She swallowed thickly, "How long has he been here? Why do you keep him like this?"

"Eleven years it's been kept in this cell. The first year it arrived, the Summoners thought it came from the void, although it resembled a man once. The moment it came through, it started babbling about pain and violence and hasn't stopped since. That first year, they tried everything to get it to live as a human and released it into the world, thinking it would help. The transition was just too much for it. Its mind is broken and its body began to reflect it." Lux sighed, shoulders slumping.

This new information was just too much for Elizabeth to handle. She promptly turned, and then vomited. Lux jumped back to avoid her shoes being splattered. She coughed and dry heaved for a good five minutes. Shaco cackled at her through the bars, as if it was the funniest thing to ever happen to him. It? Somehow, Elizabeth could not bring herself to think of Shaco as an 'it'. Memories of gameplay came back to her in between hacking coughs, although she couldn't remember any of his lore. Other than the fact he was mad and enjoyed killing.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry." She said apologetically. When she turned back to Lux, the light mage was looking a little green.

_She'll happily go to war but can't handle a little puke? Makes perfect sense. _Elizabeth thought.

"Nobody brought Shaco any food today!" He said, banging an empty dish against the bars of his cell. "I wonder if this wonderful, fresh lady would bring an old clown some food?" This time, he ran at the bars. He hit them with a clang, pressing himself against them. "A tasty hero."

She shivered at the word 'tasty'. "He can't get out, right?"

Lux shook her head. "It's cell is reinforced. If he could escape, he would have done it years ago."

"No one wants to be around me." Shaco crooned. "You're not _scared_, are you? Are you scared of the dark?"

She flinched, hating herself for being so frightened. He couldn't hurt her, right? "I'm not scared." She mumbled. This sent Shaco into another unbridled fit of laughter.

Lux rolled her eyes, "There is no point in trying to make conversation with it. I doubt it's capable of any rational thought."

"There aren't even windows in here." Said Elizabeth. "It doesn't seem very… nice."

"It lost the privilege of luxury when it slaughtered whole villages." Replied Lux, a cold look in her eyes. "You should not presume things you know nothing about. You have been here mere days."

Elizabeth was doubtful of this. A day in this cell and she was likely to go mad herself. An argument for another day, she decided, not wanting to anger Lux further. She cleared her throat, "Thank you for bringing me here. Sorry for puking on you. Can we leave?"

Lux nodded. Shaco appeared to have gone back to his mutterings and rocking himself back and forth, no longer paying them any attention.

She dropped Elizabeth back at her room, saying "I'll have Summoner Lee fetch you when we're going out."

Once the door shut, tears were already streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
